The Blueberry Patch
by Colorado Kid
Summary: A mysterious new villain is selling strange gum that is a full-course meal....and it also fills people up with blueberry juice, like there's no tomorrow, until they explode! Willy WonkaPPG crossover...tidied up at last!
1. Just An Ordinary Day

Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is Owned by Roald Dahl, not me. The Power Puff Girls are owned by Craig Mc Cracken, not me. I'm in it for fun, not the green.  
  
Any attempts to plagiarize and I give you gum that fills you up with blueberry juice.  
  
The Blueberry Patch  
  
Townsville.....a fantastic place.....full of friendly, warm folks, fun, smiles....  
  
And godawful criminals the average human being never dreams of!  
  
A criminal who looks like a giant lobster is demolishing every bank in the city, sucking every inch of loot into its maw! Only one force can put an end to this evil when the people of Townsville are much too terrified out of their skulls to do it! The Powerpuff Girls!  
  
They careen through the sky like a white-hot knife through butter! Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup!  
  
They soar to the massive melee...  
  
"Let's crack this crab!"  
  
"Let's snap his claws!"  
  
"Let's kick some serious tail!"  
  
And they do just that....only to find that this isn't any ordinary lobster!  
  
It's a titanium mechanism, and inside with all the dough is the biggest, baddest doughboy in Townsville!  
  
"Mojo Jojo!" the girls chorus!  
  
Mojo Jojo is inside the newly-exposed head of the lobster, tiny compared to his titanium terror, tiny, period!  
  
"Blast you, Powerpuff Girls! I'll blast you!"  
  
And blast them he will! With his all powerful, newly developed, just arrived by Ebay, Nuclear, Plutonium Powered, Double Cannon, 50-Mile-Radius- Range, Laser Beam, Soundless, Quick As a Cat Bacon Ray!  
  
"Oh, no! The Bacon Ray!"  
  
"Look out!" yells Blossom. A laser beam soars past Bubbles and Blossom, just taking stitches out of Blossom's uniform, frying them into a crisp!  
  
"Well, we're not sizzling in this moron's frying pan!" says leader Blossom.  
  
The girls soar, they soar to the tail, and rip it open with ease! The loot has been stored into the tail, and tumbles out in a massive avalanche!  
  
"Clear the way!" cries the mayor. "Don't get buried by the dough!"  
  
The dough comes tumbling down in a mountain!  
  
Buttercup uses warp speed to put it all back into each bank!  
  
Mojo Jojo is still trying to waylay the ladies with his bacon ray!  
  
He shoots a ray at Bubbles, barely clipping her ponytail!  
  
What hair is shot off is turned to soot!  
  
It fries, completely, the smell of fried, flaxen blonde young hair fills the air, fills the sky, sizzles....  
  
.....He shoots another ray at her uniform, taking a few stitches at the hem! The hem fries to ashes!  
  
"You're a bad boy, Mojo Jojo!"  
  
Suddenly, a rubber ball is thrown at his bacon ray, knocking it out of his hands!  
  
It's Blossom! She threw it at him! A dodgeball she borrowed from Pokey Oaks kindergarten!  
  
Go Blossom!  
  
"Let's put this puppy on the menu!" said Buttercup.  
  
And they do! Their fists are like wrecking balls as they demolish the mechanical melee maker, making him a mad, mad mess!  
  
Mojo Jojo abandons ship, right in front of the Townsville Police! They nab him on sight!  
  
And once again the day is saved! Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! 


	2. Somewhere in England

Meanwhile, miles away, somewhere in England......  
  
A mighty, massive factory is alive with a symphony longed to be palated by the hearts of millions, millions of young and young at heart....a symphony of wonders like no other in the world......a symphony of pure, satin-smooth, waterfall-mixed chocolate.....enormous lollipops of the colors of a child's soul, colors vivid and alive, colors impeccable, colors more valuable than all the currency in the world.....peppermint trees adorned with chilly peppermint sticks......gummi bears colossal, blooming on the branches of trees lush and healthy..... flowers full of edible nectar and flavor in their every bloom......jawbreakers more gargantuan than a wrecking ball, filled to the brim with silk chocolate essence, ethereally creamy smooth.......wallpaper adorned with fruit for the walls of a most blessed nursery, every fruit image one could almost swear was the real thing when tasted..... golden eggs laden by majestic geese.....rich, delicious chocolate eggs beloved by millions from a family in North Dakota to the Emperor and Empress of Japan.  
  
Within a concealed inventing room, a beautiful gavotte is commencing......a gavotte consisting of steam and smoke, rhythm and singing, liquid and loving, bubbles and brew....and a magical phenomena whirling about fervently, cranking out one of the mighty, majestic factory's most beloved meals......a mere stick of gum, magically delivering a full three course dinner.  
  
Black shoes emerge and careen with whimsy over to the phenomena......  
  
"Oh, wonderful! Wonderful! Wonderful! My wonder is creating more of one of my very best inventions!"  
  
"Testing Room 5 is ready, sir."  
  
"Bless you Norton, you've made my day!"  
  
Hands gather many sticks of gum from the revolutionary, non-pollutionary mechanical wonder.......  
  
Testing Room 5 is ready.........beings await the results of testing a wondrous, fantastic chewing gum, which is no ordinary chewing gum, but a full three- course dinner!  
  
"We're prepared when you are, Mr. Wonka."  
  
"Oh, dear, I do hope no Oompa-Loompa will make a guest appearance in the Emergency Room anytime soon. Here you are, one each......"

He feeds the mysterious wonder to the apprentices....

The midget beings chew away wholeheartedly, eager to test out their boss' every invention......

"Whoops! Sir, I'm getting to the dessert, it's starting all over...."

"Whoa! Sir, I think I'm turning into a blueberry again...."

"Oh-oh! Sir, we're becoming blueberries again...."

Much to the inventor's dismay, his employees from a mysterious continent hidden away from any creator of any map or globe ever created in any way whatsoever, Loompa Land, situated fifty seven miles south of Australia, between the continent and New Zealand....are once again, for the fiftieth time in a row, blowing up....filled to the hilt with blueberry juice!

"Always the same", mutters one. "Fantastic tomato soup and cream, roast beef, rich and dripping, baked potato on the side with so much trimmings and crispy skin....and suddenly, desert comes...."

"Blueberry Pie and whipped cream", mutters another helpless victim, "and enough juice inside a poor soul's body to sink twelve thousand submarines!"

The boss has an expression of dismay....

"Oh, dear....always when we come to desserts....."

He whistles for one of the many Oompa Loompa of his vast, colossal chocolate paradise designated "Manager" of his Inventing Room upon his specialized piccolo......

"More victims for the operating room, I'm afraid.....by golly, I am William Abraham Wonka, and I will never give up perfecting my three course dinner gum! Come fire or wind or rain or snow, I shall never give up trying to make every meal safe for the consumption of man, woman, child, golden goose and Oompa Loompa all over the universe!"

Suddenly, the wonderful, wondrous Wonka turns to his machine.....

The gum that still remains in the chute many have poured out of by Wonka's request for testing by his faithful Oompa Loompas has suddenly vanished....

Along with every inch of ingredient for tomato soup and cream....

Roast beef....

Baked potato......

And blueberry pie and cream.....

Bewildering elusiveness all that remains....the machine has been stripped clean!


End file.
